I Have Sinned
by madasmonty
Summary: Percy's hushed whisper raises goosebumps on the back of my neck, which have nothing to do with the fact that he snuck up on me. I spin around, grabbing his narrow waist... A Harry/Percy fic. Please read and review.


I Have Sinned

"Bless me father, for I have sinned."

Percy's hushed whisper raises goosebumps on the back of my neck, which have nothing to do with the fact that he snuck up on me. I spin around, grabbing his narrow waist. He cackles and the sound echoes through the empty air of the church. I panic, the fear of being caught seizing me.

"Shh."

I try to quiet him by pulling us down to sit in the nearest pew. I sit down next to him and look around to make sure we're alone.

Percy is nineteen. His schoolboy costume is haggard and hangs loosely on him, in the rush that he dragged it on to meet me here. His glasses are slightly skew-whiff on his face, illuminating his deep brown eyes beautifully.

Percy bites my earlobe as a hollow thunk echoes through the church, drawing my attention to the entrance, behind us. I shove him away, just before an elderly couple shuffles in through the archway. The woman's dull eyes raise to meet mine, and I try to smile earnestly as she smiles back at me. I nod at the man, her husband, I assume from the way he holds her arm as they pass by our pew, heading towards the altar. I turn in my seat, to glance at Percy. We sit in an awkward silence.

"We should go," I say with a sigh.

His face fills with anger.

"No," he huffs, as his bottom lip sticks out in a pout.

I give him a stern look, but he just stares back at me. After a minute he smiles at me, and like an idiot, I think he's going to cooperate.

"Perce."

I whisper his name in a deep warning tone, but from the look on his face, I know it's only turning him on more. _Fuck._

I start to mentally compose the letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Prof. Dumbledore, _  
_You'll never believe what happened to me in church today… _

I can hear the soft whispers and I glance up to see them rise from their knees in front of the altar. I watch them slowly turn and head into a shadowy corridor off to the left. I'm not Catholic, I have no idea what they could be doing there. At this point, I just want to get out of here.

When I first told Percy about my little fantasy, he'd insisted that we should act it out. At the time, it was just fuel for our little game, but I didn't really believe we would actually do it. I'd been jacking off for him. While it was weird at first, after a while, having him pose, talk dirty, and touch himself had become very… inspiring. During one session, he asked me to tell one of my fantasies. I had just laughed. In all honesty, most of the time I didn't bother with much more than visualizing certain body parts, or remembering the sensations.

"Harry," he whispers, his whole body trembling. He's fucking exquisite. This is my favourite part: when Percy loses the battle and gives in to how good it feels to be with me. It's so good, that he stops being himself, for long enough to just be with me.

"You feel so good."

"Move on me, baby."

I hiss as he takes my lead, his tight, sweet body moving over me.

No words, no sarcasm. But that's not all I had planned for tonight. As he continues to move over me, his head tilts back.

"OH MY GOD! Don't stop," Percy gasps and I grin.

"Hang on," I hiss, as I take a firm grip on him hips and move him over me. We move without grace.

"Oh god, I'm so fucking close."

He's keening in a high tone that annoys me, but I ignore it as I continue with this tormenting pleasure.

"Fuck!"

I grunt and double my efforts to fuck him hard as he starts to screech with pleasure. I'm slamming into him and he's not only fine, he's shoving himself down onto me.

I keep moving him as each thrust drains me of my energy and purpose, until I'm sitting there, panting for air.

"Mmm... I think that was the best so far," he purrs as he lifts off me, causing me to whimper a little.

"I'll see you later, Harry," he says, using her little schoolboy voice again as he walks away. He disappears into the shadows of the entrance. I groan to myself as I turn back around and slouch in the pew. Percy is just so wrong sometimes.

I shake my head in resignation as I try to comb my hair into place with my fingers.

"Your little friend left?"

A shaky voice startles me. I look up to see the old woman from before looking down at me.

"Uh, yes, he did," I stammer, feeling like I'm eleven and fifteen, as heat rush to my face. She gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Well I hope you two enjoyed yourselves."

Her smile widens as she turns and walks towards the entrance, where her husband is waiting for her.

Confused and a little embarrassed, I watch as they walk away, arm in arm.


End file.
